Allegiance
by Graceful One
Summary: Sequel to Autonomy ... Jasper and Bella are married and have settled into their roles in life. But a blip on the map is threatening their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for coming back this story will me written differently. With more of a visible timeline and I will be putting quotes at the beginning of each chapter that IMO pertains to the chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns all of twilight and publicly recognizable characters. All other materials including music and the following quotes belong to their rightful owners as well.

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. -

\- Ann Landers

Bella POV

This story begins 3 months after Autonomy ended.

Mid - January

Whoever said that being pregnant was bliss and rainbows and shit was a dirty rotten lier. Sick, swollen and rather bitchy was much more on point in my world at this moment. Sitting on the bathroom floor my hair held back with a headband and my body covered in a layer of sweat puking my toenails up. I was told when my morning sickness started two months ago that it was an oddity that it started in the second trimester and not the first but that it would not hurt the baby. So here I am dressed and ready to leave for the doctor and the smell of coffee has me running to pray to the porcelain god. Miserable thats what the last eight weeks of my life had been. Wiping my mouth as the nausea has passed for now I get up and brush my teeth for a second time this morning and remove the trusty head band and brush my hair back out getting ready to try and leave the house again.

"You are still coming right?" I say into the phone in lieu of hello. A gruff laugh comes through followed by my husbands voice.

"Yes I am on my way now my meeting with Jane and Alec ran late." I smile happy for them both they had been dating a few months now and Jane had been training to become a guard as she was a vicious tiny woman in her own right. "Were you sick again this morning love?" He asks concern evident in his voice.

"Ugh yes I would love to stop that at anytime." I say frustrated that something as amazing as Jasper and I's child can make my life so disgusting.

The babe had made it's presence widely known in the last 3 months we told every one about the little addition at Thanksgiving. To think at the time that we announced the babe we had only known one another a year but how things had changed in a year. Now my clothes do not fit and I am visibly pregnant we hid my pregnancy as long as possible but here in a few weeks we have a charity event that requires a cocktail dress and my bump will be shown off.

Laying on the table at the doctors office feels very routine as we do this once a month and listen to the heart beat and see it's tiny body. But today is a big day we will be finding out if the baby is a boy or a girl. We have a party this weekend to tell our families but I can't wait till this weekend I have to know. 

"Are you nervous baby?" Jasper says as he walks in the room with the doctor right behind him.

"No not nervous about the baby but afraid that if we don't hurry along I am going to piss myself." I said only half joking.

"Okay well then let's see that baby of yours. Now if the baby will cooperate we should be able to determine sex today but first I need to take some measurements." Doctor Luck directs at Jasper and I while looking at the sonogram machine. I nod when she looks over at me in question. "The gel is warmed but will still be slimy."

After twenty or so minutes she turns the screen towards Jasper and I. We look in wonder at the baby who in my opinion looks absolutely perfect.

"Well it looks like you will be having a little boy in your home this summer." She says pointing at the now still back and grey screen. He is a he I cry which at this point in life is how I handle everything. I look next to me a Jasper and he has tears running down his cheeks and and astonished look on his face.

"I am having a son." Jasper says sounding like he is in shock. That makes me smile we haven't discussed names or even the sex really we have just been loving our child as just that a product of him and I. He looks down at me and smiles from ear to ear. "We are having a son, you are giving me a son." He says and leans down to kiss me.

Doctor Luck prints out a ton of sonogram photos for us including the one that says it's a boy. We leave the doctor hand and hand smiling like cheshire the cat. I really wanted our baby to be a boy Jasper needs a boy to solidify himself as the leader of the family but also I wanted a little blond haired boy that looked like my husband. We got in the car together after Jasper telling Alec to ride home in the other car that we had a detour to make on our way home. We stop at the bakery and the specialty shop to get all of the final details put on the baby shower set up so that our families would have the surprise of their lives.

In bed with my husband was one of my favorite places in the planet, laying in our bed with Jasper snoring slightly behind me his arm thrown over my side and his hand over my slightly swollen stomach. I didn't want to move from this warm cocoon but it was nearing time to get up and I knew that the wolves would be descending on our home and time. Putting on the pale yellow sweater dress and matching flats was the last touches on my hair pulling out the last curls from under the collar of the dress. Watching my husband cross the room behind me in his dress slacks pale yellow button up shirt and he is pulling at his cuff links. I turn and walk toward him taking the cuff link from his hand and slide it into its place. Jasper leans down and kisses me on the cheek while wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Isabella Whitlock" he says when I look up at him.

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock." I say back to him standing on my tip toes kissing his lips in what starts out as a chaise kiss but quickly turns in to our tongues fighting for dominance. That is until the swift knock at the door breaks us apart.

"Come on you two everyone is here." I hear papa's voice muffled from the door.

Jasper chuckles pulling away and leans down for one more peck on my lips and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go make everyones day beautiful." Jasper says with a rather sly look on his face. He has looked like the cat ate the canary since the day we found out we were having a boy. We walked out of our room and into a house full of people. All of our friends and family are here to shared in the joy of a new family member. An hour after the shower begins Mary and Rose have both asked at least ten times each when and how we will be announcing the sex. I go to the closet that I had the party planner put the balloons in and Jasper helped bet them out we gave one to my papa, Sherman, Esme and Carlisle they were our parents the people who had supported us through it all. Sherman had came around after Italy coming by at least every couple of days to check on everyone, him and Jasper had gotten back to great place after a lot of whiskey and a rather screaming match. All four of them took the balloons and looks dat each other and in turn us curiously. One of the party planners brought over pins and the photographer stepped forward.

"Bella you want us to to pop these balloons for what reason dear?" Esme said still not understanding.

"Yes those balloons will reveal the gender of our baby, we want you to reveal the next generation of Whitlock's." I look Sherman in the eyes and smile.

"Oh get it moving we have been waiting long enough." I hear Rosalie say and I know that she is chomping at the preverbal bit.

"Okay boy on the count of three all together yeah?" Esme says as the three men nod.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

POP go the balloons load and surprising even though I knew that it was coming. Blue confetti bursts from the balloons and everyone is talking and Esme is screaming and crying. Sherman looks at though he is shell shocked and papa has tears in his eyes. Jasper is holding me from behind his arms wrapped around me hands laying as always protectively over my bump. The next hours are chaotic and beautiful there are hugs, crying, laughing, drink and as always from the mother hen of us all planning.

Two weeks Later

Getting ready at my brothers home with Mary and Rose was nice to sit and joke cackling like hens as we share make up and hair products. I was sitting in an underwire bra and a bottom slip my son was making himself known more everyday and since I bought my dress last month Mary had to take it out in the hip and bust area. My breasts growing was in my opinion my husbands favorite part and if I am being completely honest I liked them too they looked amazing.

I catch Rose looking in the mirror running her hand across her stomach reverently. I get up and walk behind her leaning in and kissing her cheek. Her eyes lock with and smile acknowledging my silent question and I smiled brightly at her. We all finish getting dolled up and they all have to help me in to the form fitting sapphire strapless cocktail dress. My husband will be meeting me at the event later on in the night. Alec and Jane were both dressed to the nines tonight she was wearing a violet ball gown and he was wearing a tuxedo with a violet bowtie and cumber bun. I smiled at them as Alec opens my door and I slide in to the car. The limo ride downtown is loud with lots of laughing and chatting away. I look out the window thinking about everything that Jasper and I have been through to get to this point and smile because man have we been trough some shit in the little over a year time period we had been together but we made it and here we are. Arriving at the hotel down town and all of us get our shawls and prepare to exit the car into to the sea of people and reporters I take a few deep breaths try to shake the sudden nerves that I generally did not get. Alec pulls the door open and I see Jane standing at his side with her head running form side to side looking for any possible threat she was great at this.

I step out of the car and hear quite a few gasps which is not all together surprising as we have kept my pregnancy pretty well under wraps until now winter provided good cover to hide a growing belly. But in this dress nothing was hidden I was very pregnant for the world to see. Looking around I smiled as I see my husband exit the car behind mine and come strutting toward me with a cocky grin on his face. I know that he is reveling in the fact that with all the reporters here and all the photos taken that there won't be on person in the free world that doesn't know that I am pregnant with his child, his heir and I am his. That thought strikes me and my nipples tighten and my panties dampen.

"Oh you have that fuck me look on your face and I can not do a damned thing about it until we get home much later." He leans down his lips touching the shell of my ear as he whispers the words to me. I bite my lip in order to stifle the moan that is sure to burst forward at his seductive words and what they do to my body.

"Stop biting your lip or I swear I will fuck you in the bathroom wife of mine today has been a fucked up day and the only thing I want to do is bury myself inside you and make it go away." Jasper growls out at me putting my hand through the crook of his arms and we start the walk down the carpet to the entrance of the hotel. Camera's are flashing and the reporters are asking all kinds of things about my pregnancy, our marriage, if Jasper is a mob boss. We spend cocktail hour making the rounds and talking mostly small talk with people I would never remember. Jasper kept his arm around my waist with his hand on the baby at all time which I was thankful for because I did not want everyone else reaching out to touch me.

Dinner was delicious and I hadn't realized I was hungry until the appetizer is sat in front of me and it smells divine. After five of the six courses I am stuffed to capacity and lean back a bit in my chair sighing in pure contentment. Looking around the table I see everyone chatting in groups and to my chagrin my husband is in deep conversation with a very attractive strawberry blond woman and I had not been ever been more jealous anyone in my life I had never had a reason to be jealous but right here in this moment I was green with jealousy. I stand as does every man at the table my husband standing last because he had to take his eyes from hers.

"Please excuse me." I turn from the table and walk toward the door as I hear heels come up behind me.

" please don't go that way and not unescorted let me take you to the atrium if you need fresh air." Jane stops in front of me her eyes looking at me as if I am a scared animal. I nod and her and follow her to the atrium needing out of that room and just a breath of clean air. I sit on a bench cradling my stomach trying to get my head back on straight I am usually pretty even keeled but this pregnancy makes me unpredictable.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to get Alec? I understand that you know him better than you do me." Jane says while looking at me directly and not scanning the crowd.

"No, Jane I should go back in the table will notice my absence." I say pulling my mask into place knowing that I just have to get through dinner and I can go home and cry. As I walk back into the room I see said blond leaning forward close enough to kiss my husband with her hand on his leg. I smirk and make a detour to a man that I have known along time he is a business man here in Chicago he see's me crossing the room and stands as I get close.

"Oh Isabella don't you look amazing." Riley says and reaches for my hand kissing it and holding it in his. "I knew you had gotten married but domestic life sure does suit you well. Motherhood looks good on you." He finishes his statement by reaching forward and placing his hand on my bump. I laugh lightly at his comments knowing that this will make Jasper just as mad as I am.

"Thank you Riley I am so in love with this feeling it is bliss." I say smiling brightly because it is true.

"Well I hate that I missed the chance at making you this happy.. Where is your husband? Because I am not sure if you were mine I would not let you far with out me." Riley says flirting rather blatantly.

"Well she is not yours she is mine and she was not far from me as my child lays inside her." I hear the gravelly voice of my husband from behind me the feeling his arms wrap around me.

"It was so nice to see you Riley I hope that you have a good evening." I say to him smiling knowing that I have landed a massive hit to Jasper's ego. I pull from Jasper's arms walking back to our table where dessert is just being served. Jasper pulls out my chair and I sit rubbing my belly gingerly. Jasper sits beside me and goes to touch me and I push his hand away and raise an eyebrow, he does the same but pulls his hand back.

The ride home is incredibly silent and filled with tension. We reach home and I get out before the door is open and slam it behind me and smirk as I head Jasper curse. I reach our room first after slamming every door I can in Jaspers face. Entering our room and locking the door I unzip my dress, slip off my shoes and start the tub before the banging on the door starts. I turn on the sound system and raise the volume. Slipping into a bath is just what I need lights off candles lit and vitamin string quartet blaring through the built in speakers. The water is perfect and the light jets loosen my muscles. I know that I can not stay in here forever and when I get out Jasper will be in our room but for now I am relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns all of twilight and publicly recognizable characters. All other materials including music and the following quotes belong to their rightful owners as well.

 _"Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change."_ _\- James Russell Lowell_

Jasper POV

Bella had been angry before but this was the first time that she had struck out to piss my off in turn and boy did she piss me off. Talking with Tanya was not my favorite thing but her husband was a man that I need to know more about and women who are lonely are very easy targets. I am a handsome man and I know that I can turn on the charm so sitting at dinner I turn on my charm in her direction getting some valuable answers.

"You wife is obviously as unhappy in this marriage as you are Jasper." Tanya says as she leans close enough to breathe on my lips. I look to the chair next to me to find it empty turning my head to survey the room and I spot her. I am instantly furious and I want to rip Riley Biers limb from limb and burn his useless pieces. He and Bella are standing close enough to his he has his hand on the spot where my child lays and her hand is on top of his holding it there. She is smiling at him the way she does when she see's me that is my smile. I stand up suddenly and Tanya catches my hand.

"She is already pregnant an affair now is harmless Jasper. We can have fun I have a room here she wont even notice that you are gone." Tanya says trying to sound seductive. I pull my hand back and walk toward my wife the anger intensifying as I here what is being said.

Bella is silent the rest of the night and I know my wife well enough to know that she is so angry she has noting to say. A silent wife in my house is bad. I get three doors slammed in my face and spend 20 minutes banging on our bedroom door before I give up and go get the key. Her dress is laying in a silky blue pool on the floor alone with her bra and panties this thought make me hard as a rock and I curse her for turning me on when I am so damned angry at her. I call Alec and tell them to follow our Denali lead because it seems like to me both the don and his wife are having affairs. Stripping down to my box briefs I pull the bedspread and sheet back and climb in bed. I hear the bath start to drain and the music shut off.

I turn over and watch my wife naked as a jaybird come strutting out of the bathroom her hair covering her nipples and her round with our child. She stops and stairs at me not saying a word she walks to her side of the bed and gets the lotion from her side tables squirting some in her hands and lifts one foot on to the bed and starts to rub the lotion in. I have a perfect view of her pink pussy lips they are swollen and she looks wet. Mad or not she wants me and no matter how mad at her I am all I can think about is being inside her and showing her exactly who she belongs to. I get out of bed and walk up behind her running my hand across the back of her neck and pulling her hair away form the front of her body.

"No Jasper I am mad at you." She says in a breathy voice and moans as my lips touch under her ear.

"Are you sure that its a no Isabella I don't think that your body agrees." I say to her running my hands over her shoulders and on to full breasts and pinch both of her nipples between my first finger and thumb and she grinds her ass back into me. I kiss her neck across to her jar and then her bottom lip and I pull back dropping my hands from her breasts and back away.

"I am mad at you too Isabella." I say walking around the bed and getting in on my side.

I get in bed and have to hold in a laugh at Bella's growl of frustration. She flops into bed next to me punching her pillow she is mad at me and now sexually frustrated. I am pissed at her too I cant believe that she intentionally sought out attention from another man and let him touch her.

" Why would you ignore me for her Jasper?" Bella says and I can barely hear her voice she is speaking so quietly.

" I wasn't ignoring you, I was working Tanya is a very unhappy wife of another Don one whom which I need information on and so I saw my opportunity and took it. I was not trying to hurt you I just needed the information fro her and flirting got me that information you would have done the same thing. You on the other hand went to Riley Biers and flirted with him and let him touch you. Those things that you did were intentional you knew for a fact it would piss me off and it did I could have shot him dead where he stood. That would have been on you as it stands now he is in my warehouse he will not die this time but he or any other man will stay far away from what is mine from here on out." I tell her in a low voice as well because I will not have another man touch my wife and get away with it.

Bella's gasp is all the answer that I need she has heard me loud and clear and that is good because as the don of my family and no one will disrespect me not even the woman that owns my heart.

Bella POV

Another month of pregnancy down and my husband and I have been on the outs for a couple of weeks and now he is working more than usual and I am not in the loop. The all day sickness had subsided and the pregnancy hormones were making me so horny that I can't fucking see straight. Waking up to an empty bed makes me sad even though I know that he is working and this is life it still doesn't stop the pang of sadness that rippled through me. I need to get out of the house today Esme and Mary are insisting that we make a baby registry so that friends and family can send us gifts after the baby is born. We decided not to have a baby shower because our elders for years thought it was bad luck to buy baby things before the baby was born healthy and so no American style baby shower for baby Whitlock.

This store is almost scary in my opinion, all of the baby furniture and blankets, bottles, clothes, plug covers. Holy overwhelmed feeing batman. I am in awe walking through the store how in the hell can one tiny human use all of this stuff. Mary and Esme are chatting away as we walk through the store with the scanner discussing all the things that we need my niece asleep on her chest in a carrier that Mary has insisted that I will NEED. Four of the longest hours later and we are leaving the store on our way to grab a late lunch because I am quite so hungry I am angry at this point.

"Will you be home tonight before I am in bed?" I ask my husband on the phone instead of a hello I am tired and cranky.

" I will try things are just a little crazy right now. Are you okay?" Jasper asks sounding concerned.

"No, I am not I miss you and I know that things have been tense but I miss you and I am sorry for what happened I was a bitch about it but there is nothing to be done about it now. I love you." I tell him sighing into the phone I am tired of fighting about something that neither of us can change.

"I love you too Bella I will be home in an hour we can talk about it." Jasper says sounding just as strained as he has the last couple of weeks.

I had stopped by the store on the way home and bought the ingredients to make Jasper's favorite meal, chicken and dumplings. This is where my husband finds me an hour later when he comes through the door, in the kitchen making dumplings from scratch. He looks at me from his post in the doorway he has a sweet smile on his face when I look up and I smile back. I love him so much I really do he is such a caring generous man with me and I love that.

" I love seeing you in this kitchen looking so happy and pregnant." Jasper says as he wraps his arms around me kissing my head. I lean back into him I have missed this, us.

"Well, as chauvinistic as that sounds dear husband of mine, I have to agree I have missed cooking and baking I have to make more time for it. I went to the baby store today and I don't think I have been that overwhelmed in a long time do you know how much stuff is in one of those damned stores?" I ask my voice raising an octave at the end remembering the twenty plus aisles of thins for babies. Jasper laughs a little shaking his head.

"No darlin I cant say as I do because thus far in life I have avoided that but the next time you go I would like to go with you so we can share in the shock. Now I have an apology to make and I would like to do that. I am sorry I was an ass I didn't pay you enough attention at dinner and I paid Tanya to much and even more so sorry that I hurt you in anyway I never meant to hurt you I made a split second decision and it was obviously the wrong one. So will you please forgive me so that I can have my wife back and we can enjoy the time that it is still just us." Jasper says and I tear up because he is so damn sweet. He was right we need to get back to us so much in life is taken for granted.

"I am sorry too I was wrong as well. I should have never went to another man to make you angry and I knew that it would it was why I did it. I am ready to get back to us as well." I wrap my arms around him and press my face into his chest and breathe in his scent.

Last night was a turning point for Jasper and I, our lives were in a lull right now which for us was an oddity. Something was going on behind the scenes with Jasper and the business but I have no idea what it is but I trust him so until he is concerned for me I won't worry.

Rose and I have a spa date today and I am excited because as each day passes the larger I get. So the thought of sitting in a massage chair getting my hands and feet scrubbed, rubbed and polished sounds beautiful. Laying in a warm bath of lavender and vanilla I lay my head back on the pillow and take a deep breath as the babe inside me kicks and flips making me laugh out loud.

"You look amazing Bella I can't wait to be so round with this baby." Rose says from her matching bath next to me. I open my eyes and look at her glowing face smiling.

"You already look amazing I could tell you were pregnant. I can't wait to have this baby only 3 months and he will be here for me to hold." I say smiling at her and it is true I cannot wait to have him a warm little bundle in my arms. I am so happy for Rose and Edward I know what loosing her baby did to them. Running my hand over my swollen stomach feeling my son kicking back I know that we will do this again because my husband and I want a house full of kids and we do have 6 bedrooms to fill.

I am asleep when I here the door slam I sit straight up in the bed and reach in the side table and grab the handgun that lays in the drawer and slide out of bed. Stalking slowly toward the door and opening the door so that it doesn't creak only to see my husband stomping angrily up the stairs blood covering his bottom half.

"Oh god Jasper are you okay? You scared the hell out of me." I say putting my hand over my heart as it tries to beat out of my chest.

"Yes, baby I am fine none of this blood is mine, and I am sorry for scarring you but I am glad that you are prepared to defend you and our son."


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. I have been trying to upload all week and FanFic wasn't letting me :( Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's y; all !

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." - Ann Landers

Jasper POV

I didn't think that I had the ability to be shocked anymore but watching my wife destroy bloody clothes in the fireplace was surprising my wife was petite and has an angelic face so to watch her help me clean blood from the floor and burn my soiled clothing was surprising. I don't think that I could have a better wife she takes things as they come and deals with them in turn. Coming home bloody was something I tried to avoid as a whole but sometimes it could not be helped, a great example is tonight I had found out that an employee was stealing from my family and that would never fly. Since we came back from Italy my father had really started helping me with my new position and so far I was doing well with balancing my legit and not so legit businesses. Bella was amazing in all of the work that she was doing for our charity and she had been involved with many contract negotiations for C & W. Bella being involved in the legit business or any business was very different from our traditional roles but it is what worked for us in this moment and we would keep it that way.

At 7 months pregnant my wife was gorgeous I don't think that I have ever thought a woman was so beautiful in my life. The petite woman with the small waist and trim figure was gone and replaced with the woman who was growing in all the right places while growing our child. As she stood in the hall talking to an associate in her wrap dress and heels all I can do is stare I have work on my desk that needs to be done but god she is standing there looking good enough to eat and I cant think about work.

As if she can hear my thoughts her head snaps to mine and a wide grin spreads across her face. She excuses herself and comes walking toward my open office door. I shouldn't say walking I should say strutting because her hips are swinging in a mesmerizing sway and her legs look a mile long accented by hot as fuck red high heels. I can't wait for her to come to me I get up from my desk crossing the space to the door in quick measured steps as she reaches the door.

"See something you like cowboy?" Bella asks as she does a small turn once inside my office, I push the door shut locking it. I say nothing in answer except leaning down and biting her lower lip. Her moan is all I need to know that she wants this to. I push the button next to the door to tint the windows and take her hand pulling her to the desk where I plan to have my way with her. Picking her up and putting her on my desk I put both hands in her hair pulling lightly to get her to look up and tie me her mouth. Kissing her softy giving her no way of deepening the kiss she growls at me in obvious frustration which in turn make me chuckle.

"Damn it Jasper I am not in the mood for you to tease me." Bella all but grinds out I can hear the desire in her voice she wants this bad. I tug on her hair and her eyes pop open and a moan escapes her mouth.

"Tell me what you want baby you know I will give you anything." I say to her just above a whisper with my lips almost touching her jaw. I stick my tongue out and lightly lick he jaw and start to place kisses down her neck stopping only to bite down lightly on her collarbone. Her nails are digging into my arm, she is grinding her core against me making my cock strain against the zipper of my suit pants.

"Tell me what you want Isabella." I tell her again pulling back on her hair and slamming my lips to hers sliding my tongue in her mouth as soon as she parts her delicious lips. We are both moaning as our kisses become more fevered. I take a hand from her hair sliding it over her shoulder and across her covered breast laying palm over where I know the nipple lays and applying pressure. She leans her head back in a low moan as I curl my hand around her breast and squeeze the sensitive flesh.

"Ahhh fuck Jasper please." Bella grinds out in frustration as I push my hand into her bra pinching her bare nipple. My wife in sitting on my desk me between her legs, skin flushed, lips swollen and hair mussed from my hands. Fuck she is sexy I want nothing more than to lift her dress pull her thong from her body and slam into her balls deep. But I want her to ask for it my wife likes to be submissive in the bedroom and I have to say its a fucking turn on for me too.

"Say the words and I will give you what you want but I want to hear the words." I tell her releasing her nipple and moving my hand underneath her dress to find no thong nothing covering the wet folds beneath her dress.

"Oh wife no panties? You wanted to be fucked all day didn't you." I ask her as I slide my finger across her hot clit. She groans and leans back on her hands pushing her hips toward my hand. I pull my hand away and if looks could kill I would have combusted.

"Just fuck me Jasper quit with the bullshit." Bella says with some malice she wants to cum and is not shy about it. That is all I need to here I push two fingers deep inside her curling them to hit the spot that makes her crazy she yelps at the intrusion and I seal my lips to hers silencing her moans. Making her cum is one of my favorite things I pull my face from hers and listen to her pant knowing she is close I can feel the rippling of her muscles.

"Cum Bella I want to feel you cum on my fingers before I fuck you." As soon as I say the words her body tightens and her legs clamp closed she cums on demand and the look on her face is fucking sexy. I want her so bad it hurts. As soon as her body loosens I pull my fingers from her open my button and yank the zipper down. Bella hooks her heals into the band on my pants and pushes them down wrapping her legs around my body heals on my ass. I grab her hips and pull her ass to the edge of the desk running my cock around her opening teasing both of us mercilessly before I slam into making us both moan in relief.

"This is going to be quick baby I have missed being inside of you." I tell her while pulling out and slamming back in the only answer I get is a loud moan. I pump in and out of her hard and fast we are both moaning and panting I know that I wont last much longer so reach between us to her hard clit and rub it with the pad of my thumb feeling her muscles jerk against me I continue. Not long after I am emptying myself inside her as she holds my cock like a vice grip. I pull out of her slowly when the euphoria begins to let go of my brain leaning forward to kiss her sweetly. I pull my handkerchief from my pants pocket and press it against her very swollen flesh.

"Was I too rough?" I ask as she flinches when I am cleaning her.

"No it was perfect." She says in a low distant voice that sounds nothing like her. He looked up to see her leaned back on her elbows head thrown back eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face.

"I love you." He blurted out startling even himself Bella sat up putting her hands on his face leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too. We have dinner soon we should get out of here." Bella said looking down at her watch.

Dinner with our fathers would be interesting tonight after this incredibly hot thirst on this desk but it needs to be done and be done it shall.

One Month later (April)

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." I yell into my empty office looking at the latest set of photos the man that was following the head of the Denali family had sent me. It seams like the more that I watch him the worse the situation becomes. I don't want to be working I need to be home with my wife.

Work had been hell for the last month and if I didn't get any answers about the Denali situation soon I was going to snap and start taking out the members of the family out. I couldn't believe that the don Denali family with a too young girl into a hotel. He was not even trying to hide his transgression. This is why Aro called me asking me to find more information on the situation so that the families can step in. Human trafficking is not practiced in our families it is as taboo as it could get. The selling of humans was wrong even in the criminal world.

Leaning back in my hair and closing my eyes I thought about what the coming months would bring in my life and how much happiness and stress those months would have. Sitting up and grabbing the paperwork and photos from my desk I pulled the safe door open and set the papers on the shelf, I am done for today I am going home to curl up with my wife in bed. Closing the safe and spinning the lock I pick my keys and phone up off the desk and head for the door to my office. I used to love this club, the booze, women, and fun that this environment cultivated but now it is loud and unappealing I guess this is the "pussy whipped"change that the single men like to tell committed men has happened to them. But for me it is refreshing I know that my wife is at home and at this our likely in bed the dog is curled up at the side of the bed and the things that I love the most are all safe and sound.

"Jasper"

"Jasper get up damn it." I hear the voice of my wife who now sounds irritated. She is shaking my shoulder as well as the "whisper yell" in my ear.

"Uuuuh" I say turning over away from her voice. What she does next surprises the hell out of me, she pushes me with her feet from our bed.

"Damn it woman why would you do that? It's 7:15 in the morning I haven't even been in bed 5 hours." I ask knowing that it doesn't matter because hitting the floor woke me right up much to my shigrin. Bella looks over the side of the bed at me with a shit eating grin.

"Well man your father will be here for brunch in two hours and you will be helping me cook since this makes me a danger to everyone right now." Bella says to me pointing to her pultruding belly.

Standing I round the bed and take her hands to help her stand I run my hand over her stomach which is now impeding everything she does much to her anger. I think that when this Denali shit is done I am going to be home more so that I am here to enjoy more of her pregnancy. Bella puts her hand over mine and smiles at me.

"You are beautiful." I tell her and lean down to place a kiss to her forehead. Bella walks away from me toward the bathroom with me trailing into the bathroom.

After a quick uneventful shower much to my distaste, we are dressed and cooking breakfast. Cooking is not my strong suit but playing fetch it for my wife was something I was capable of. When the door bell rings I am getting the plates on the table and Bells is pulling the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and hour and a half of food being prepared and I am starving. Opening the door to find Charlie and my father at the door laughing. I never thought that my dad would be a functioning person again after my mother's murder but he was coming around maybe the fact that there were 2 grand babies on the way. Charlie enters first and claps me on the shoulder and walks toward our kitchen. Sherman comes in more tentatively and gives me his hand, he has never been a man to hug or say nice words.

"Good morning father I am glad you could come." I said to him smiling he smiled back very genuinely for him.

"There is no where else I would rather be son." He said as I shut the front door.

Breakfast passes without anything really transpiring we talk about a lot of nothing which for our families down time no drama is beautiful and a little odd. As breakfast comes to an end I know that both men are here for a second reason and I know that this is the time to piss or get off the pot. After dad, Charlie and I clean up the dishes we make our way to my office walking by Bella's study she looks sweet laying on her chaise, nose in a book.

"Okay Son what is going on with the Denali's?" Dad says as he sits down in one of the loungers across from my desk.

"So we have had a crew following them all for a few weeks and we have found that Alistair is trafficking women in and out of Chicago. He is carrying on an affair with a young woman that we believe to be one of the woman he has taken unwillingly. I am not sure what the families want me to do now that we have gathered this information. But I wont let this go now I hope Aro has an ending fit for this piece of shit because I cannot just continue to let him do this in my city." I say and realize that the more I have said the more my voice has risen.

"None of us will let this go now that we know I have a daughter and now a granddaughter and over my bones would I allow this to continue I will inform Rone as well. I know that he would like to know of any developments." Charlie says and I can tell that this news does not bode well with him. We move on talking about how both families are getting along in both legitimate and illegetement business.

"I think that for now everything is covered I would like to go find my wife." I say smiling my dad laughs a bit and Charlie smiles. I walk them to the front door and see them pull away from the house. I turn toward the direction of Bella's study needing to be with her. I find her asleep head to the side curled in as much of a ball as her round stomach will allow her to get into. I smile just looking at her our life together has been hard we have been through a lot together maybe now is our time to just be happy. Walking forward I put my arm under her legs and behind her back and pick up her up she moves a bit and tucks her face into my chest sighing softly. I will never tyre of this feeling, I didn't think that a love marriage was ever in the cards for me but I was proven wrong because I couldn't love this woman anymore than I already did. Laying her in our bed and crawling in behind her and holding her in our bed was one of my favorite things in the whole world and laying my hands on her stomach that was large now with our son. I want to have a dozen children with this woman but if I only get this one I can live with that as well. I am not sure when I fall asleep but it is a blissful dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyers no copyright infringement intended.

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

Bella POV

Watching my husband work in a domestic setting was oddly pleasurable, he was the head of his family, he co owned a multi-million dollar company and here he was fetching kitchen items that I needed as we worked on the breakfast that our fathers that would be coming soon to enjoy. As the oven dinged the door bell made the same sound. Papa walked in with a smile on his handsome face , he grabbed both of my hands and kissed my forehead.

" Si guarda in modo molto simile a tua madre Isabella Sono così orgoglioso di te." He murmurs just loud enough for us two to hear. (You look so much like your mother Isabella I am so proud of you.)

"Grazie papà" I tell him trying my damnedest not to shed tears.

Jasper and Sherman walk in moments later Jasper raising his eye brow knowingly at me and my swollen eyes I just smile in answer. Breakfast is nice lots of small talk Sherman and Papa lamenting over all of the new additions in our families and how much both of their wives would have been so happy, which of course makes me cry and Papa laugh at me. After we have all eaten more than any one human really should all three men stand and start taking empty dishes to the sink.

"No, no, no I know that you all have business let me do the dishes." I say trying in vein to take the dishes from Sherman.

"No young lady you get off of you feet I know that you cooked all of this food because my son couldn't cook if he had to." Sherman says laughing at his own joke.

"Hey old man I make a hell of a grilled cheese." Jasper yells from the sink but I can hear that he is chuckling.

I roll my eyes relenting to their wishes and deciding to go sit in my study and read. Picking up the recent novel that I have been dying to read I grab my afghan and sit on the chaise. Reading has always brought me true joy in life. To escape your life, place, time and jump right into another world completely. My son is an active little thing tonight rolling around and kicking my ribs with some incredible force. I run my hand along where he is moving and sigh after the sickness passed this pregnancy has been good I am a happy pregnant woman or so Esme says. I am not sure when I fell asleep but I do remember the dream.

I was sitting on a beach with the balmy air and sound of the ocean, I can hear giggles not to far away but as I look around I am alone. I go to stand but realize that I am heavily pregnant and cant stand up on my own once again I look around for someone to help. I see a young girl with brown hair and clear blue eyes come running down the beach chased by a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes. I am stunned for a second the girl resembles me some and Jasper but the boy is a spitting image of Edward aside from his eyes. "Momma, tell him to stop picking on me." The little girl yells. I turn to see Rose sitting next to me smiling "They are so funny aren't they. I love that all of them have been able to grow up together not all families are able to be close like this." I woke up to warm and in tears trying moving away from the source of said heat. The arm around my waist tightens and my husband groans from behind me. I wiggle as much as my body will let me to try and get out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going darlin?" Jasper's gruff voice sounds behind me he is exhausted, he has been working far to hard.

"Stop Jasper I need up." I say to him trying to cloak the tears that are clogging my throat. He sits up next to me and grabs my chin turning my face towards him his eyes concerned and a slight frown on his face. He runs the pad of his thumb under my eyes taking my tears away.

" I don't like it when you cry darlin." Jasper says as he presses a kiss to my forehead. I nod and get up with his help so that I can go to the bathroom. Jasper doesn't let go of my hand and holds me for a second before letting me go. The spray from above in the shower is heavenly my body is achy and so large I know that I am growing a tiny human but my body feels to large to heavy I am tired just with standing on my feet. I hear the door open and turn my face toward the noise as the shower door opens and Jasper steps in the steam.

"Is this okay? I know that you were upset earlier so if you would like for me to take a shower after you I will." Jasper says to me with an almost sullen voice.

"I would always want you with me Jasper always." I say to him and it is true.

Jasper reaches for my hair moving it and kissing my neck softly. Mewling softly at the feeling of his lips on my skin I lean my head back to him. As he slides his arms around my front placing both on our son.

"You look so beautiful pregnant with my son. I didn't think that you would ever be more sexy than the first time I had you but I was wrong." Jasper says as he slides his hands over my breasts pulling my nipples slightly. I moan at the sensation it sends a shock to my clit. Jasper holds my breasts in his hands almost weighing them squeezing them. I reach behind me pushing my hands into his hair and pulling slightly as he increases the pressure on my nipples.

"Just let go baby, let me have all of you. I will take care of you." Jasper whispers in my ear. He runs his hand down over my hip and between my legs. Moving his fingers across my clit, making me gasp. Rubbing back and forth working me into a frenzy.

"Please Jasper." I pant as he stops short of my orgasm.

"Tell me what you want Isabella." Jasper growls in my ear.

"I want you inside of me Jasper now I cant wait." I groan out barely above a whisper.

Jasper moves me forward and bends me over slightly and slides into me from behind.

"Yes" I moan out because the feeling of him inside me filling me is amazing.

"You are so wet for me. I wont last long Isabella touch yourself. Cum for me darlin." Jasper's voice is strained and he is so hard inside me. I reach between my legs touching my clit playing with myself is something new for me but I will do anything for him. The sounds of wet skin slapping and grunts of pleasure surrounds me as I rush toward the edge of an inevitable orgasm. Jasper pulls me up my back to his front holding my jaw and turning it to him kissing me fiercely. The feeling of his lips on mine sends me over the edge. I see spots as my orgasm takes me over me, I am gasping for breath as I feel Jasper tense and cum inside me.

An hour after our shower sexcapandes we are in the car on the way to Sunday mass. Jasper has a satisfied on his face and I feel sully sated. My son was

"Peter and his wife will be attending mass with us today and having lunch after if you are feeling up to it." Jasper says from next me and I give him a swift nod. I don't know them well but I do know that Jasper and Peter have grown rather close since they declared peace. But I had only met Peter twice and only heard of his wife Charlotte. I had been raised catholic as had Jasper and with this life we need God so I attended mass every week rain or shine, my husband not so much. He often works on Sunday with Maxx trying to catch up on any pressing buisness on the legal side of things. Mass has always been my peaceful place a place where I go to clear my head and pray for all of those who I love.

Church this week is not nearly as peaceful there is a tension in the room as we walk in and I am unsure of the reason but Papa is close to my side and Jasper has a firm grip on my hand and is walking slightly in front of me. I sweep the room looking for the reason for the worry.

"C'è una famiglia qui che è un tesoro minaccia, ma è possibile che sia lasciare in fretta."(There is a family here that is a threat sweetheart but we may have to leave quickly.) Papa leans down and whispers in my ear and I nod slightly knowing that he is watching me.

I watch Jasper slip away from doting husband and the man that I love into the cold hard Don that I know he is. 30 minutes into Mass an attractive 40 something man raises and turns toward my family. Jasper reaches for his weapon as papa pulls my toward him. Said man smirks and walks to the back of the church exiting in somewhat of a rush. Jasper nods to papa and he grabs my elbow and pulls me up and out the side entrance.

Jasper POV

Things have been good for the most part recently my wife is very pregnant and insatiable when it comes to sex. And honestly I am fucking basking in the pride it gives me to know that my wife wants me as much as I want her. When we walk in to the church and see that bastard in this church with my wife and unborn son makes my blood boil. Holding Bella close to me makes me feel a little better. She loves this place and I don't want to ruin it for her in the least so I will be vigilant even in this holiest of places. Listening to the priest talk about love and forgiveness as I watch the Denali clan leader out of the corner of my eye. I am not sure why he is in this church he must have a death wish if he thinks that he will walk away from here on his own he is wrong. Bella is tense beside me I can feel it in her small body next to me I reach over and touch her knee and she looks up and smiles at me. In a split second he makes a decision and so do I, even without the families answer I will end him. He is a menace to everyone in this town and I will not have him breathing the same air as my family. As Denali raises from his seat on the pew, smiles at me rushes out the back of the church. I nod at Charlie and follow Denali from the church. As I exit he is gone and as I turn to go back toward the church the shots ring out.

I run to the door that I know Bella has just exited from and see her face and dress splattered in crimson blood and someone is standing front of her with a pistol pointed to her face Charlie is on the ground blood running from a wound in his forehead and his eyes vacant and I can see he didn't even have time to draw his weapon. I draw quickly and Bella cuts her eyes to meet mine and a second later she takes a small step to the right and I aim at the man's head and pull the trigger Bella jumps back as his body lurches forward with the force of the shot my wife stands in horror as I take her into my arms and thank god that her and my son are safe.

Charlie's body is photographed and taken away by the medical examiner. 3 or 4 different cops try to get Bella to talk but she just sits in the back of the ambulance with a vacant look in her eyes. Her skin is cold and clammy she is pale and looks like she is getting ready to puke up her toenails.

"Boss do you think that Denali knew that this would happen?" Alec asks me close enough to my ear so that only I can here his words. I shrug because I am not sure it is coincidental and I don't really believe anything is coincidence. If this was a plan the families will have no choice but to step in and take care of the situation. Charlie was a made man and the former head of a prominent family I should call Rone this will affect his side of things drastically and it is his choice to avenge his father or not.

"Jasper do you know what time it is?" Rone croaks on the other end of the line.

"Yes I do brother but you need to get out of bed now. Call me after you have had coffee and I mean it up now." I say sardonically into the phone and hang up. Alec raises his eyebrow and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters I just play with them.

I hope that everyone had a good holiday.

"Once you had put the pieces back together, even though you may look intact, you were never quite the same as you'd been before the fall." ― Jodi Picoult

AN: Welcome back and sorry for the cliffhanger-ish chapter. All of Twilight and publicly recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jasper POV

Calling Rone was something I had not been looking forward too. Bella has been to quiet and I am worried about her. I called Rose to come and sit with her while I make these necessary but gut wrenching phone calls so my wife doesn't have too.

"I hate to call and talk to you about bad news. Charlie was killed protecting Bella today. I have no idea how it happened yet or why but I will have news soon." I rush this all out trying to rip off the preverbal band aid.

"What?" Rone gasps out on the other end of the phone. " I don't think that I heard you right Jasper did you just tell me that my father was killed." Rose asks between gritted teeth I can hear the fury in his voice.

"Yes, Brother and I am sorry to have to tell you over the phone but I wanted you to hear it from us and not from anyone else.. It happened this morning out side of the church the bullet I am sure was meant for your sister but Charlie jumped in front of her. I killed the man that did it without any answers he had a gun on Isabella and I will take no risk with her life." I again rush through my thought I know Rone well enough to know that he is very angry and sad.

"We will be there in the morning. Is my sister well?" Rone asks with deep concern clouding his voice. I sigh into the phone not sure that I can answer him.

"She is unharmed but I am not sure that she is well Rone. I will tell her that y'all are on your way and hope that it gives her some relief." I tell him wanting this conversation to end so I can take my wife into my arms.

"Yes, we will be there tomorrow. Thank you Jasper." Rone says ending the call. I breathe a deep sigh and turn to find Edward sitting in my office drinking a tumbler full of what I suspect to be whiskey.

"You okay man?" Edward says to me his face it taut with stress. I nod and close my eyes. Haven't Bella and I had enough crazy, sadness, death to last us a life time? Why ?

"What happens now Jasper?" Edward asks and I know what he means but I have no answers. I had asked myself the same question over and over but the only thing I could think about was Bella and my son and their well being.

"I have no fucking clue. I called Rone and him and his family are on their way in from Italy as soon as possible. There will be repercussions from this hit from the Swans and me that motherfucker tried to kill my wife and son." I sigh at the gravity of the situation my wife could have died this morning and my heir to boot.

"I can see that we need to go home I will get Rose and we will go. Call me if you need anything I am here for you brother." Edward said standing and walking for the door.

"Thank you Edward it means a lot that you came all the way over here just to hear me bitch and for Rose to help hold Bella together while I took care of business." I walked to him and hugged him, his friendship had always meant a lot but coming when I call says he is loyal.

Bella and Rose were sitting on the couch with a package of cookie sandwiches and a glass of what looked like milk for each of them. Bella's face was swollen and her eyes were red rimmed but she was talking with Rose animatedly. Her eyes snapped up when she realized I was in the room and a sad smile came over face I half smiled back and pushed off of the door facing. Edward was pulling Rose to her feet and whispering in her ear.

" We are off. I am going to my wife home and we will be back tomorrow if you all would like. Take care Isabella my nephew still has growing to do." He leans to her and kisses her cheeks as does Rose. I hug them both in turn and they head to the front door. Turning to Bella I hold out my hands to her so that she can get up.

"Lets put on your papa's favorite song and dance with me." I say against her ear kissing the side of her face." She gives me a slight nod in response. We walk hand and hand to the stereo system and Bella picks up her iPod and finds the right song as the first notes come through the speakers and I walk Bella to the empty space in our living room and wrap her in my arms as the lyrics of The Eagles wrap themselves around us.

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself

'This could be heaven or this could be Hell

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way.

I can feel Bella shuttering in my arms as she cries. I kiss the crown of her head and continue to sway to the music. This is all I can think to do I just want her to get it out so that maybe she start to move on.

There were voices down the corridor

I thought I heard them say

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California

Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends

She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends

How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat

Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain

'Please bring me my wine

He said, "we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine

And still those voices are calling from far away

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say"

I can feel the deep breathe in that Bella takes as the sobs subside and she leans into me sighing. I rub her back with my hand as the song continues to play.

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling

The pink champagne on ice

And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device

And in the master's chambers

They gathered for the feast

They stab it with their steely knives

But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was

Running for the door

I had to find the passage back to the place I was before

'Relax' said the night man

'We are programmed to receive

You can check out any time you like

But you can never leave!

As the ending notes play around us Bella pulls back and looks up at me with wet cheeks. I reach up to rub the tears off of her cheeks. She looks so sad it hurts my heart to see her hurting so bad.

"I love you Isabella and I am so sorry about Charlie we all loved him so much." I tell her as I hold the side of her face in my hand and she closes her eyes.

"I know Jasper and I love you too. He died and it is my fault that man wanted to kill me." She takes a deep breath fighting tears.

"Darlin you cannot blame yourself for this he was doing what any parent would have done. You would do the same for him." I tell her as I place my hands on her expanding stomach. She says nothing just stands there with her head down and eyes closed.

The days after Charlie's death are somber and a flurry of activity and people. There are some high ranking mobsters from Italy crawling all over Chicago and this is likely to bring about unwanted attention, but can't really be helped because Charlie was an important man in our world and he deserves all the respect in this world.

Bella is graceful and seems to be healed all day she talks and reminisces with folks. And at night I hold my wife while she cries for hours until she falls asleep exhausted. I am at a loss I don't know what to do for her anymore she wont talk she is completely closed off.

Bella POV

The word shock has been mentioned in passing many times over the last few days and maybe I am in shock but I don't know how to pull myself out of this black hole that I seemed to be stuck in. The last days have passed with a lot of condolences, well wishes, and offerings of help. But really I would like everyone to leave me alone I want to bury my papa and crawl in bed.

I sit in my room now pulling on black panty hose my hair and make up are done to perfection thanks to Rose and Mary has picked out my dress and shoes. Jasper has been in meetings all day but will be here shortly to go to the funeral. My son moves inside me cutting off air as I am still bent over. I lean back pushing him out from under my ribs

"Stop son today is painful enough without you trying to break mommy's ribs from the inside." I tell him hoping falsely hoping that he will listen to me because today is already bad enough. I lean my head back and close my eyes rubbing my hand across my stomach and try to enjoy this moment here in the quiet because today will be loud. I startle at the feel of a warm hand over mine and I smell Jaspers cologne and smile. Jasper leans down and places his lips above my belly button and starts whispering.

"Son please take it easy on your momma today is very hard on her and she could use your love and not your ire." Jasper finishes and lays his cheek against my naked skin and even with all of the melancholy my body recognizes its other half and he sets my skin on fire.

"Will you help me into my dress please Jasper?" Jasper raises and nods to me and stands helping me to my feet. I walk or should I say waddle to the closet and grab the simple long wrap dress from its place. Handing it to Jasper he smiles sweetly at me.

As the town car pulls up to the curb of the grand cathedral that my papa will be honored in today my stomach turns and my husband holds onto my hand as I squeeze his.

"I can see you pain darlin and I wish I could take it all away. I am here for you to lean on I will not fall." Jasper tells me in a quiet voice and I kiss his cheek and he smiles broadly.

The doors open to full pews of people showing we are some of the last to arrive. Walking down the aisle I can see the large urn at the end of what feels like the march of death. Everyone is staring at me and so I do the thing that would make my papa most happy I lift my head high and purse my lips and look directly at the cross in the front of the room. I show no weakness, I show complete composure even though I am broken inside.

Services for people whom are loved are long and drawn out I have always thought this, even today, all of these people speak about papa like they are his family but he was not their papa he was mine.

"Can we please go home after Jasper? I cannot take any more of this today. I do not want to talk to anyone I am tired and our son is extra active today." I ask Jasper as hushed as possible with my lips as close to his ears as they can be without leaving lipstick. Jasper picks my hand up from his lap and kisses it sweetly nodding.

Bed has become my favorite place I am getting more large and in charge everyday. Really not sure how much more my body can expand and still be in one piece. A month has passed since Papa was killed and I don't think that I am any better than I was the day he died. Jasper has been working a lot and I am helping Esme plan a baby shower fro Rose and I. In less than 8 weeks I will be a mother to a little boy who will need me to be whole.

I don't want to be here but I know that I need to do this. This church was the last place my papa ever was. Reaching up and pressing my hand against my chest above where my heart lays broken.

"Isabella I am surprised to see you here what I can do for you today?" Father Patrick asks startling me.

" I need help Father, I can't seem to pull myself from this depression." I fall to my knees in front of the pews because my papa taught me better than this. He would be ashamed that I am this week but I need to be whole for my son.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee in the kitchen and sit and talk my child." he says as he squats and helps me to my feet.

We sit for hours, long enough for Alec to come in and make sure that I am okay and to bring us food insisting that I eat. Father Patrick is wise and his words of affirmation help me step out of my head and realize that papa would not have want me to morn him this way.

"Jasper are you at home?" I ask into my phone while in the back of the car that is pulling away from the church onto the street.

"No but is everything okay? Are you okay?" Jasper's voice sounds anxious which is an odd thing to hear from him he is usually the rock.

"I am fine I just miss you and I know that I have been off lately. I am sorry I am on my way home now. Is it possible for you to meet me at home?" I ask and I know that I sound pitiful but I don't care he loves me warts and all.

"Give me 20 minutes and I will be home too. I am happy to hear from you darlin' I love you." Jasper says his voice is almost jovial.

"I love you too I will see you at home." I say ending the call. I need to get myself back to normal and that starts with being with my husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters I own nothing.

 **"** **People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates."**

Thomas Szasz

AN : It has been months and I am so sorry … I moved 7,000 miles across the world and my life has been wacky. So I have not finished this story yet but I am at least back to writing. Sorry y'all.

Jasper POV - June

After everything Bella had been though the last few months after our break though everything had been damn near perfect at home. The business on the other hand had been a real cluster fuck. Edwards offices had been broken into a couple of times and mine once I couldn't pinpoint who had done it but I knew it had to be someone with intimate knowledge of the inter workings of our business practices.

Life had been pretty normal Alec had went back to being with Bella full time due to everything that happened with Charlie. I didn't trust anyone with her in reality but I couldn't be with her all the time so Alec would do. Once she had the baby I wanted to take some time off to spend with them and I am hoping that I can have Charlie's murder solved and I am close but what I am finding out, the answers I am getting I don't like it will ruin everything. I have it on good authority that Rone had been working with the Denali clan and that they together had been moving drugs through Chicago, when Charlie found out Rone had Charlie killed. This was news that would rip my heavily pregnant wife to shreds. I know that I have to tell Bella but I don't know how or when.

"Brother what are we going to do about this Denali/Swan situation? I know that this situation is very delicate for you but if we don't do something and do it soon they will suffocate our businesses." Edward says to me from his leather chair on the other side of mine in front of the fire.

"I know man I know. I cant kill Rone without telling Bella and she is going to give birth any day now. I want to send Jane to get some intel on Rone she is just his type from what I am being told he has another child on the way from his mistress and he has dismissed her for now. So now is the best time to send Jane in. I have talked with her and she is amendable to getting close with him and finding out anything she can." I say knowing that he will not approve of this plan but its enough to stall until I get the balls to tell my wife that everything went to shit.

"I don't like using a woman and especially Jane. But if you trust her brother then I trust your judgement and I also understand that telling Bella right now is not the answer but the longer that you wait the longer you wait the worse it will be." Edward tells me and I am surprised by how much wisdom is on his face.

"How are Rose and the baby doing? She is due in just a few weeks. Can you believe that we will be fathers within weeks of one another." I ask him and I think of us as kids and teens and laugh because our kids will have the same experience with one another. Edward and Rose decided not to find out the sex of their child but I hoped it was a boy so that our sons could grow up together.

"Good they are good man Rose is happy to be pregnant she loves it I have a feeling we will be having 10 of them." He chuckles and I think of the next baby Bella and I could have. But Bella was not as happy of a pregnant woman as Rose was. My sister was happy as a damn clam to be pregnant and I imagine she will be pregnant a less than a year after she has this baby.

Sliding into bed with Bella is one of my favorite things on the planet she is soft and warm and after dealing with bastards all day my sweet and not so innocent wife is amazing. Bella has been groaning at night and a lot of tossing and turning she is getting uncomfortable.

"Jasper will you get me some of the cookies that Esme left please." I hear a groggy voice in the early dawn light that is coming through our curtains. I kiss her cheek and rise from the bed on to the cold hardwood floor on my way to the kitchen. I stop short at the entrance to the kitchen seeing my brother and law siting at the island one of my guys dead at his feet.

"Not a word or I slit your throat Whitlock." I hear Rone grind out. I can hearth stress in his voice but I cant be sure that even his sister is safe and I have to protect my family before myself.

I walk forward into the kitchen and stand in front of where Rone sits at the bar. Looking at him closely I can see his sunken eyes and a rather large cut across his cheek.

"What can I do for you this morning Rone? I have a very busy day ahead and I would like to get back to my wife sooner rather than later. " I tell him snidely I am not in the mood for his shit and not here where my wife and son are he has killed in my home today and that makes him a very loose canon.

" I guess we are getting right down to the nitty gritty huh? I know that you have been looking into my associates Jasper and I know that they are very unhappy with this. So they have picked off a few of my guys and so I have taken some of yours tit for tat and all that. I decided I would pay you a visit in person to tell you that the next time I find your guys sniffing around we will no longer be friendly regardless of my sisters affections." Rone says coldly standing and turning to walk out the door. Him and I realized at the same time that Bella is standing in the doorway holding a colt defender level with her brothers head.

"Why is he here threatening you Jasper? And Rone Papa would be ashamed that you shrug me off so easily from your life I haven't seen you in 2 months. Papa dies and you abandon your family." Bella says with obvious tears caught in her throat she is on the edge of breaking down. But she doesn't drop the gun.

"Tell her Rone, tell her why you are here, tell her why you haven't talked to her. Tell her why you killed your father and that you came here to warn us not to look any further into you drug dealing with the Denali's." I throw out the words and the anger in Bella's face is aimed at me first but as she turns to Rone she smiles and for a split second I am afraid of her.

"Isabella you can't believe his shit you should come home with me your husband is obviously demented if he think I would ever hurt Papa or you. Elizabeth would love to see you and we could get you away to some where safe to have my nephew." Rone says and his face looks confident as she is still smiling it him.

"Rone I wouldn't go anywhere with someone who would betray their family and everything they ever knew for money. You greedy, useless, cowardly, bastard. I am not related to you, you are nothing to me and Elizabeth knows nothing of what my son or I need she isn't married to a mob boss she is married to a coward who will pay with a bullet." Bella says her voice not wavering in the least. I didn't think she would pull the trigger now in our kitchen so when the gun went off I flinched.

Rone's body hit the floor with a deafening thud. Blood and brain matter was sprayed across out kitchen and my wife who would be giving birth soon stood with her gun to her side looking at her eldest brother dead on our floor.

Alec came around the corner grabbing Bella and pushing her behind him as he did she started laughing. Alec took one look at Rone on the floor as well as our guy both laying dead on my kitchen floor his eyes meeting mine in surprise.

"I will get on the horn right now boss." Alec says nodding at me and turning to Bella and she nods.

"He had to die Jasper for what he did to my Papa. I couldnt let him walk away. How long did you know? How could you not tell me? I trusted you implicitly and you hide things GIANT things that have to do with me from me." Bella says her voice raising an octave as she finishes.

"I have known about a week and I didn't know how to tell you. I knew that you would be angry at me for not telling you but I didn't want to endanger you and the baby by giving you the news. I am sorry I made a decision that hurt your feelings but I was worried more about your health than your feelings. I love you and I am sorry." I tell her and I am completely honest about it.

Bella walks around me steps over her brothers body and opens the fridge and grabs the container with cookies and walks back to our room. I chuckle a bit at the conundrum that is my wife.

Bella POV

Great loss hurts but not more than a human trying to break your ribs from the inside. Turning over for the ninth time tonight Jasper reaches for me and pulls me toward him.

"You okay?" He asks in his gruff sleep filled voice.

"I would be perfect if your son would stop trying to break my ribs." I say groaning in pain as a cramp hits me.

"Do we need to head to the hospital?" Jasper asks and now I know he is awake and concerned. The last few days have been rough on us both after losing papa, my subsequent battle with depression, and then learning of the betrayal of my oldest brother. But I think that we are healing well now, just in time for this little boy to make his grand entrance into the world.

"I think I am okay for now the pain isn't to bad. It feels like small cramps probably braxton hicks. Go back to sleep I am going to go sit on the couch so that you can sleep and so my back will feel better." I lean over and kiss his softly. The good thing about a big extended family is that every woman in that family insists on making sure that your refrigerator is stocked. So when you are what feels like fifty weeks pregnant and starving at 2 am you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that there is something delicious in your fridge. I am very addicted to this beautiful Antipasto with tomatoes, salami and cucumber.

"Darlin wake up please?" I hear in a cloudy moment. Jasper is squatted next to the couch his face incredibly close to mine.

" I am not asleep." I groan out not remembering even laying down let alone actually going to sleep. Jasper laughs out and shakes his head while pulling me up to a sitting position.

"Okay my not sleeping beauty, I have some business that needs attending and so I called Mary and Esme to come stay at the house while I am gone. Should be gone only a fews hours call if you need anything and don't be a hero or Alec will call me." Jasper says leaning down kissing my lips and dropping to his knees to kiss my giant incubator. "Be nice to your momma while I am gone she needs some rest." Jasper whispers against my skin.

Esme and Mary are tidying an already clean house but I let them as they both seem a little on edge I know that Jasper has told at lease Mary about everything that happened Rone because at least her first two days spending the day with me she stared clear of the kitchen . My day consists of watch trash TV, getting and peeping 95 times, eating as I see fit and sleeping when the pain dulls enough for it. All in all it is the laziest most relaxing day that I have had in months.

"Esme you have flitted around this house like a wet cat all day, will you please tell me what in the hell is going on?" I finally snap my resistance to the pain is dwindling but I am trying to hold out so that I don't have to cal him away from business that is important enough to pull him away today.

"Bella, hopefully Jasper will be home soon to answer all of those questions and if not I will have Alec call him in a half an hour because you will be having that little boy sooner rather than later." Esme says to me with a knowing look on her face and my face obviously shows real shock, because I am shocked I thought that I was good at hiding the pain. Esme lifts an eyebrow at me and smiles.

Alec is hovering as well with a concerned look on his face which actually worries me because honestly I don't think that I have ever seen him worried. He has been very attentive and watchful since the Rone problem happened. But today he hasn't been more that 10 feet from me at any time. The day drags on with the pain slowly increasing I go to take a bath thinking that the warm water will help the pain.

"Esme, Esme help!" I hollar from the bath as I can not get out of the deep tub. Esme comes running in pale faced and wide eyed. I start laughing realizing that she thought that I was having the baby.

"I am sorry Esme I didn't mean to scare you. I just need help out of the bath." I say to Esme and she scowls at me rolling her eyes. I go to my room and put a day dress on. Esme gives me the side eye in question.

" I am pretty sure I am in labor will you get me Alec." I ask Esme and she leaves the room quickly.

Not giving Alec a chance to speak I blurt. "Okay Alec call him please and have him meet us at the hospital I think it is time for this little guy to make his debut." Alec nods and pulls his phone from the pocket of his suit.

"Yes, boss she is okay but she said that you should meet us at the hospital." Alec nods like Jasper can see him through the phone.

"Okay Bella lets get a move on. Jasper is on his way he put your bag in the car already." Alec tells me and reaches out to held me off the couch.

"Thank you Alec for everything. Give me ten minutes to get my shoes on and call my doctor. Esme could you come and help me please?" I waddle toward my room with Esme holding my elbow as sharp pains rip through my back and pelvis I stop to catch my breath.

"Just breathe sweetheart lets get you ready to get in the car." Esme says rubbing my back. Moving my hips is very painful and Doctor Luck says that she will be at the hospital waiting when I get there. Mary is in the car when we get there and Alec is waiting in the driver seat. Alec drove like a mad man to the hospital he was pale and looked scared. The pain was increasing as we drove and I held Esme's hand as she talked to me and rubbed my back I have no clue what she was saying. I try to concentrate on the breathing techniques I had learned but I cant remember not a damned one.

Getting out of the damned car is hard and my hips hurt. Jasper grabs my elbows and helps me to my feet. Something pops as I straighten up white hot pain shoots across my back and Jasper holds me up as my knees give way. My pants are soaked to the knees and the pain that I thought was bad 5 minutes ago has increased ten fold. I am so glad that Jasper has made it I wish my whole family could be here but Max and I are all that is left and I am no longer a Swan.

That is the last actual thought I have before the blinding pain starts.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all publicly recognizable characters. I own nothing all copyrighted material belongs to the proper owners not me.

"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life." - Omar Khayyam

Bella POV

Pain is inevitable in life everything worth having is worth being in pain for. The birth of a child is no different except for the fact that the pain made me feel like I was dying. Why would anyone do this more than one time?

17 hours of labor, copious amounts of pain medication, and lots of curse words later I have a 8 pound 4 ounce baby boy at 2:15 am on June 5. We named him Jackson (Jax) Charles Whitlock. Jasper and I had decided on his name very quickly. I cried like there was no tomorrow and told Jasper to not take his eyes off of the bright red screaming bundle in the nurses hands. Every book and blog I have read says there is pure joy when a child is born, euphoria filled love and honestly all I felt was relief. The pain and emotion of birth are over and now my son is here and I would love to go to sleep. Because my job is done for right now. Esme held my hand and dabbed my face with a cold rag which helped calm me down during of the worst sets of pain. When we are in our private hospital room and all of the medical attendants have left I get to sit in the quiet and look at this little human who I grew in my body and is perfect replica of his father. I am so in love, I didn't think that one little human so small could make me love him so much so fast.

"Isabella Whitlock I could not possibly love you more than I love you right now." Jasper says from a dark recess of my hospital room. I have been dozing between feedings and checks for the better park of a day. I smile at him as he comes closer to hand me Jax kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Jasper you gave me this little guy and I couldn't be happier." I tell my handsome man.

As if Jax knew mama was contently basking in his father he started to cry Jasper laughed lightly backing away.

"Yes, son she is yours now papa has work that he needs to go do Uncle Alec is right outside the door." Jasper says and leans down to kiss Jax's head as he suckles on my breast he leans up and kisses me as well.

Three days after his birth we are released from the hospital which is a welcome but scary change as a first time mom I feel overwhelmed with the change. At home we quickly fall into an exhausting but satisfying routine. Jasper is still working a lot and that is expected Esme comes by almost daily but most of my life revolves around a little boy who changes daily.

"I love you." Jasper whispers against my hair as he cuddles in behind me and I let out a sigh of relief like I always do every night when he come home safe to me. He wraps his arm tightly around me and I feel him hard against me and after 4 weeks I cant wait to be with my husband again I miss him. I reach behind me and put my hand in his pajama pants that he is wearing sans underwear as always.

"Oh darlin your hand feels so good." He groans as I wrap my hand around his hard cock as his breath hitches. He slides his hand in my shorts and undies as my breath picks up.

"Can I touch you darlin I want to feel you too?" He asks while his hand is laying above my pelvic bone. I turn my head toward him and kiss him hard tightening my grip on him and pulling my hand from root till tip.

"God please I need to cum so bad, but just outside for now." He nods and slides his fingers between the lips hitting my clit making my whole body jerk. I want this so bad.

"Fuck Bella you are so wet for me. I wish I could fuck you right now make me cum darlin." I groan because what I would give for some penetration right now. We spend the next 20 or so minutes playing he has made me cum a few times and I cant take any more.

"Please fuck me Jasper please I need you so bad." I moan out grabbing at his underwear and pulling them down.

"Are you sure darlin I don't want to hurt you." He says with concern but his finger is now moving in and out of me and I am about to combust. He pulls away and rolls over on his back and I yank my panties and shorts off and climb on him.

"We don't have any protection. I don't care darlin I just want you to be sure. In leiu of an answer I slide down him and oh my stars he is huge inside of me. It feels like the first time all over again.

"Don't move or it will be all over." Jasper is holding onto my hips so hard I may have bruises tomorrow. I nod in answer because I am afraid to move I don't want it to hurt we sit there just like that for just a few minutes until Jasper lets go of my hips and instinct takes over for me and I rock forward. I moan out loudly because my body explodes into a million tiny sparks. I continue to rock back and forth loving the feel of Jasper deep inside me it is a delicious hurt.

"You feel amazing." Jasper growls in my ear and I can't do anything but sigh because he is correct it feels amazing.

"Do you hurt this morning darlin?" Jasper asks as he comes in Jax's room where I am sitting in the rocker feeding our son.

"A little but I wont bitch about it." I tell him rubbing Jax's head.

"Esme would like us to come over for dinner tonight?" Jasper says rubbing Jax's head as well looking at me and he has a smile on his handsome face. I smile up at him because I know what my husband is capable of I have seen the cold mask of mob boss but the love in his eyes when he looks at me makes me want to cry.

" I love you darlin more that I could ever tell you I cant believe this crazy life that we have. I could not do this without you beside me. And this gift that you have given me he is perfect."

" I love you too and normal is boring I like our crazy."

Epilogue

5 years later

"Jackson come on or you will be late for school." I yell out he is suppose to be getting his shoes on while I get the baby ready to take him to school.

" I am momma my shoe is hiding." He says and I hear Jasper laugh.

"I got him darlin." He says walking by the nursery.

We have 3 children Jax and Anna are Irish twins they are 11 months apart and they are a handful. Brandon is 6 months old now and our life is full. Jasper is still running the family and I am running the marketing department for the legit side. Jax is in a private catholic school and the other two go to daycare at the same school.

Life is busy between kids, school, work and the family but it is beautiful I had heard that after children everything changes for a married couple but it changed for the better for Jasper and I. Jasper has been busy as of late with something going on with the buys and Alec has been hovering his wife and daughter are staying at the house right now as well which is worrying but I know it will be taken care of.

"How is mommas handsome boy this morning? I pick Brandon up kissing his cherub cheeks and sit down in the rocker to top his belly off before we leave.

"You would think that after three kids and all this time you wouldn't still make me hard as a rock every time I look at you ." Jaspers deep voice says from the doorway where he is leaning against the facing arms crossed. I shake my head at him because some things never change.

"I tell you what, lets make a deal you take these guys to school and we can be late to work." Tell him with a wink. I want him as much as he wants me he has been working a lot.

"That sounds like a damn good bargain wife. I will be back in 20 or so." I pull Brandon off of my nipple and burp him. Jasper takes him and pats his back bouncing him lightly I pull my bra up and stand. Kissing the baby and going to find the other little people.

"Anna, Jax poppa is taking you to school today. Lets go I tell them." I say and they come running toward the door.

"Momma loves you both have a good day." I tell them and kiss their heads and they hug my legs.

"I will be back darlin be ready. I am not going to be a patient man." Jasper tells me and he kisses me and gets the kids going.

20 years later

" I am so glad that you will be my daughter today." I tell Eliza who is Alec's daughter they were set to be married since she was born really. I have known her since the day she was born and she is an amazing young lady. Jax and her have known since he was about 13 and she was 10.

Jasper will be turning over reigns in the next few years and we will get to relax and enjoy our grandkids when they arrive. Jasper and I have had a life time of sweet and suck we have 6 children but our youngest passed away hours after birth and I almost lost my life as well. We have had so many births and deaths in the family that it is hard to wrap my head around.

"You look beautiful young lady." Jasper says from the door.

"Thank you Poppa Jasper." Eliza says.

"Come on darlin it is time for us to take our place." I kiss Eliza's cheek and take my husbands elbow. I am crying big ugly tears because I can't believe our son is getting married today.

"Dance with me darlin'." Jasper says and holds his hand out for me.

Wrapping me in his arms we sway to the music and I lay my head against his chest.

"Isabella Whitlock, you have made my life worth living you gave me 6 beautiful children and 26 years of memories. This is what has made me get up everyday and fight so hard for our family. You are my world darlin and I will love you forever and then some." Jasper says lowering this head to kiss my hair. I wish I could answer him but I am to busy crying. He is right though this life our life is perfect for us anyway. No one has it all but damn have we come close and for me as long as I have him then everything will always be right.

AN: It took me moths to decide where to take this story. I was stuck and I mean stuck I didn't get the characters anymore etc. But I chose to end it here so this is it no more of these two. I have written another story that is complete and I will be posting. If you have been here from the beginning thank you so very much writing has been a great outlet for me. xoxo - B


End file.
